A Strange Encounter
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: Remember how on Stephenie Meyer's website she talked about the uncanny similarities she found when she visited Forks? Well, what if one of those similarities happened to be that she found two certain people in a certain meadow...? AU OOC Oneshot
1. The Meadow

_**Disclaimer**_:All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. The actions represented in this fanfiction are not necessarily what has actually happened in real life.

* * *

**A Strange Encounter:**_**  
**One-Shot_

The clouds cleared as an anxious Stephenie Meyer stepped off the plane, sleep deprived, and albeit, a little loopy. She clutched at her bag containing her manuscript of Twilight with ten tenacious fingers.

Stepping out of the terminal and into the open air, she noted it was not raining.

Stepping onto the shuttle bus to take her to her rental car, the bus driver commented as well. "That's right good luck, yup. Right good luck indeed."

The same went for the car rental agent, as well as the hotel manager. And nearly everyone else she'd encountered in her journey to Forks.

She still wasn't sure what kind of an omen that was.

Finally reaching Forks, she wandered around aimlessly.

The eeriness of the similarities did not escape her. There was a house that looked strangely similar to the one she imagined Bella and Charlie sharing… There was a red 1950's Chevy parked across the street. There were small things littered everywhere like that. She started making a list.

After a day of creepiness, she decided to take a drive and clear her mind… But going along the road, she noticed a small fern covered turn-off.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _she thought with abandon. She turned and followed the path before finding an ancient white house. The house was beautiful. Feeling creeped out, she made a u-ey and gunned the gas pedal, anxious to get the hell out of there.

Finally getting back to her Inn room, she decided to take a hike instead. She laced up her boots, grabbing her coat, and hopped in the car, following the high way to the end, and slamming the door when she got there.

She looked at the trail marker._ Trail or no trail?_

She paused for a moment, thinking.

_No trail. Right, okay, let's go._

She tromped her way through the forest, stomping on ferns and tall grass that hadn't been cut for decades, and dodging her way between trees.

She had no idea where she was going…or where she came from. She just kept moving.

After a few hours, she tripped over a root and fell flat on her face.

"What the--?" came a voice. That voice did not belong to her. Her face shot up. In the grass, not twenty feet from her, were two people.

One was an incredibly hansom boy with bronze hair with no shirt, and angular features…who happened to be sparkling, and one girl with long brown hair and full lips with widely spaced eyes.

The author scrambled to her feet, walking slowly to the pair, who was staring cautiously at her. She finally reached them, and she looked up, into the eyes of the bronze-haired boy.

"Edward!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him. She kissed one cheek, then the other, before planting one right on his lips, while he stared, confused and unbelieving at her.

She turned to the girl. "Bella!" she cried, throwing her arms around her and hugging her closely.

The girl threw a look over her shoulder at Edward who shrugged, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

Finally, the author let go off the girl and turned to Edward again, reaching up and tracing the lines of his face. "I can't believe it's you!"

She continued tracing the lines of his face while Bella stood; steadily growing angry that he wasn't pushing her off of him.

She glared at him for a moment and he just shrugged again, every bit as confused as her.

"I just… I can't believe it!" She let go of him again and stepped back to look around the meadow. It was just as she described it.

Then her eyes lit up, "Edward!" she jumped up and down. Turning to look at him again, and Edward took a hearty step back, as did Bella. "Edward! You have to bite me!"

Vampires weren't afraid of many things, but this crazy woman scared him… Very much.

He just stared at her in disbelief. Bella threw another look at him as if to say 'Who is this nut? And what is she doing here?'

"PLEASE! Edward, Please!" she said, pulling at her turtle neck, exposing her throat. "Do it, Edward! Do it!"

The whole meadow was silent for a few seconds, before the brunette suddenly choked out through her laughter, "Nice try, lady. I've been barking up that tree for months now."

The boy snapped his head around to stare at the girl, before shaking his head in disbelief and taking her hand, pulling her along, mumbling something along the lines of _And I thought the werewolves were freaky._

The author started after them for a moment. "Wait! Edward! NO! COME BACK!"

She paused for a moment, waving her arms in the air as if to catch his attention. "I LOVE YOU!!" She yelled, desperate for him to come back.

And with that, he slung Bella onto his back and took off running.

* * *

Be honest. You know you would have done the **_same _**thing if it hapened to you. ;)


	2. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
